stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Melody is a Meloetta and a major character in the Pokemon RP. She is a flirty, free-spirited type who was known for having numerous flings with any Pokemon she found attractive in the early days of the RP. This characterization has since mellowed out. Detailed History Melody joined Michael's party shortly after The Butchering. She met Michael while performing at a coffee shop in Castelia City and decided to join up with him after getting a good sense of him; she was instrumental in cheering Iris up and helping her overcome the loss of her mother, and during this time the two became very close, developing a sisterly bond. Melody rarely divulged her history, but she mentioned she was one of the few Meloetta's left; there was an incident in the past that limited their numbers, and so she took to the world as a wandering bard of sorts, joining up with those she felt could satisfy her lust for adventure. Michael and his team were the latest in a long line of friends Melody had made, though Melody would later come to admit that Michael's team was her favorite by far. Along with the rest of Michael's team, she eventually came to arrive on Pokemon Island, where she established herself as a fun-loving free spirit who engaged in casual sex with many Pokemon. She was a member of the ill-fated crew of Ducky's scientific expedition to Ultra Space. In another dimension, she was kidnapped, tortured, and raped by Frog Men for an entire night. As a mythical Pokemon, she is immortal, and so came out bruised, battered, but alive. She managed to escape any further harm and eventually made it home. She had to go through some therapy and seemingly swore off casual sex; she mentioned this was not the first time something like this had happened to her in her life. She eventually began dating Darkrai, beginning her first stable relationship in centuries. Personality Melody is a very easygoing, laid back Pokemon. She has a very free-spirited and hippieish personality, with very relaxed ideas on sex. She's borderline hedonistic, but she truly does care about her friends and adopted family and knows when the time to be serious is. She has mellowed at significantly after spending time on the Island and especially after the expedition and beginning to date Darkrai. Relationships Melody and Iris are close enough that theyrefer to each other as sisters. As Melody has lived a very long life and been on many adventures, she has had quite a few relationships, though she swore off long-term relationships after her bad breakup with her ex, Kermit Jagger. She eventually got a good, stable relationship going with Sirius. Her most stable relationship prior was with some unnamed Pokemon; it apparently ended poorly as she refuses to speak more on it if it is ever brought up. Powers and Abilities Melody can switch into her Pirouette Form, but she tends to only be able to change forms after receiving sexual stimulus. Her moves in her regular form are Hyper Voice, Relic Song, Psychic, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, and Dazzling Gleam. Her moves in her Pirouette Form are Close Combat, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, Ice Punch, and Drain Punch. Past Travels Melody has a very long history, one she rarely talks about. She does occasionally drop some information about encounters she has had on her travels, such as the following bits of info: * While in Hearhome City while searching for Iris' father, she mentioned that the strange church there was, 200 years prior, home to an Yveltal-worshipping death cult. They hired her for their final mass, in which they committed mass suicide. Melody described it as her "6th worst gig ever." * In the same conversation, she mentioned being roped into performing for who she called "The Dictator" during PokeWorld War Two. She called it her worst gig ever; she also mentioned seeing a lot more mass suicides during that time, and stated that "War sucks, dudes." * Dated the musician and movie star Kermit Jagger 20 years prior to going on the quest to find Iris' father. He was apparently very dismissive and emotionally abusive to her during this time. * A book Darkrai found in an old Plasma base was revealed to be by an author who had learned of the secrets of Meloetta from the Pokemon themselves, and had inadvertantly handed these secrets to an unnamed, unscrupulous team of marauders who proceeded to capture, enslave, and destroy the Meloetta population until there were few left. Melody mentions how she had given the author some of their secrets, though she was not the only Meloetta to do that. Gallery Sex 1.png|Meldoy describing some of the many men she's had sex with to Diaz. Sex2.png|Melody describing the many women she has had sex with to Diaz. Sex3.png|Her finishing describing her sex life to Diaz. 6 Team 2.png|Melody's Pirouette form. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP